1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a cellular phone capable of being biaxial pivotal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cellular phones in various styles have been proposed. For example, a slide style cellular phone, a straight style cellular phone, a flip style cellular phone, a foldable cellular phone, and the like have been proposed. In particular, the foldable cellular phone has a lower casing (first casing) as a main body including operation keys and an upper casing (second casing different from the first casing) to which a main display is mounted. The lower casing and the upper casing are connected via an opening/closing mechanism including a hinge unit so as to be opened and closed. Among the foldable cellular phones is a foldable cellular phone capable of being biaxial pivotal such that the upper casing is rotated at about 180 degrees about a twisting central axis (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-5863).
In the case of the cellular phone capable of being biaxial pivotal, in order to downsize the casings of the cellular phone in either state where the upper casing and the lower casing are closed so that the upper casing having the main display is on top of the lower casing or where the upper casing and the lower casings are closed after the upper casing is rotated at about 180 degrees about the twisting central axis, a central axis of a face of the upper casing is coincident with the twisting central axis used for rotating the upper casing.
At this time, in either state of the cellular phone described above, in order to keep a clearance between the upper casing and the lower casing constant, it is necessary to manage fluctuations in thickness of the casings in advance. To be more specific, fluctuations in thickness of the casings are generated respectively on a main display side and on a back face side of the upper casing in a manufacturing procedure of parts and at the time of assembly, so that the casings cannot be appropriately closed in some cases as the casing is swollen too much in the thickness direction in either state. For example, such a case is considerable that the upper casing becomes thicker to some extent in the manufacturing procedure and the upper casing contacts the lower casing so that the casings cannot be appropriately closed. In view of the above, it is necessary to manage fluctuations in thickness of the casings in advance, but in either state of the cellular phone described above, in order to keep a clearance between the upper casing and the lower casing constant, it is necessary to spare a slightly large clearance between the upper casing and the lower casing.
However, if the wasteful clearance exists between the upper casing and the lower casing, the casing size of the cellular phone becomes large, and there is a limitation in downsizing the casing of the cellular phone.